My little sister!
by Amor-caecus-est
Summary: House's sister Max and brother Johnny show up on houses birthday with his parents not far behind witha brown haired suprise!
1. DrMax Smith

Disclaimer:

Fact: fox owns house -tear tear-

Fact: I own nothing tear tea- wait I own Max Smith ha in your face fox, and Melody : P

Max was rushing through the halls of PPTH. She had to beat her parents.

She had on a green shirt that had red lettering that said, ' I always go the extra mile at work but my boss always finds me and brings me back.' and a pair denim blue jeans with a hole on the knee. She had Red hair with Black and Blonde highlights. She stood about 5/4.

She was trying her best to get to his office before her parents but they where right behind her so she quickly turned the wrong way and went around the nurse's station her parents following.

Then when they looked away she bolted up to the closing elevator doors," Hold the elevator!" a hand quickly shot out and grabbed the door.

She quickly stepped in the elevator doors. "Thank you for holding the doors."

Someone else shouted 'hold the elevator' the woman's hand went out but max quickly pulled it back "You really don't want to do that there the reason I was running."

The other woman paused then said, "Your welcome. What floor are you going to?"

"Forth floor please." Max replied with a smile

"Are you visiting a patient because you have to know the password for the door?"

"No I'm visiting my brother, I'm Dr. Max Smith."

"Dr. Allison Cameron." She said extending her hand with Max shook.

"Doctor huh what do you specialize in?"

"Immunology, you?" she asked

"Same, also infectious disease." Just then the door dinged to signal they had stopped both exited the elevator and headed for Dr. Gregory house's office.

Both hands went out as well as a third one belonging to Dr. James Wilson.

James opened the door for them as they all entered Dr. House was asleep with his I pod in his ears.

"You should wake him up Wilson." Cameron whispered "No way. Let max do it." James said not wanting to get yelled at.

"Fine. House" she whispered

No answer so she walked over and with one hand pulled her pills out of her back pocket and with the other hand earpiece from his ear, then shaking the pills in his ear.

He bolted up and patted his pockets to check for his pills. By now Max was well hidden behind Wilson and Cameron.

"Who the hell just did that?"

"Wait you two didn't do it. You guys are not dumb enough to try that."

"That means it was Jamie or Johnny. There the only ones who would be able to do that." He said knowing all to well that it was Max.

"Hey that wasn't them it was me." Max yelled standing up quickly.

"Do you always have to do that to me?" she questioned.

"Oh and mom and dad are on there way up be prepared or living hell it our birthdays today." She said gulping.

"Well if they come up here we will be working and your helping." House said. He had always hated his birthday. His parents never cared so why were they here now.

Just then a man with bleach blonde hair bust through the door.

"Oh bloody hell here they come HIDE GUYS HIDE. They have a little girl with them." Johnny panted.

Then he saw it his parents with his little sister…


	2. Dawn

Then he saw it his parents with his little sister… 

"Gregory it's nice to see you. Maxine Jonathan what are you two doing here." Blithe asked a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Um we just came to celebrate are birthday together." Max answered quickly. "Who do we have here mom?"

"Gregory, Maxine, Jonathan this is your little sister dawn house we adopted her last year but we are going on vacation and we cant take her with us so we are leaving her with you." Blithe answered.

"Dawn these are your brothers Jonathan and Gregory, and your sister Maxine." She introduced then left. Forman and Chase chose to walk in at this time.

"Hey who's the girl?" chase asked staring at her.

All four of the House's and Cameron yelled, "Stop staring at her (me)!!"

Then the House's headed into Greg's office.

"Why is it you get a normal name oh and don't you dare call me Maxine the names Max."

"Okay I'll remember that and because that's the name my birth mother gave me."

"Oh and don't call me Greg or Gregory call me house."

"And call me Johnny or Spike.

"Okay will do. So what do you do for fun around here?"

"Well House has to work and be an ass all day so you're stuck with me and Spike."

"Okay. Can we get something to eat please I haven't eaten all day." Dawn complained.

Winghouse

" The food tastes so good." Dawn said mouth full of said food.

"Yes it does niblet." Spike said.

"So why were at the orphanage? If you don't mind me asking." Max questioned

"No not at all. My mom died and my older sister Buffy couldn't take care of me so social services took me away." Dawn said.

"Oh I'm sorry about your mom. And that you got stuck living with the house family."

"Its no better then being a summer. That was my old last name."

"Summer huh that's what my old bosses patients name was. Were your moms name Joyce?" Spike asked

"Yes."

"Oh I'm so sorry that we couldn't help her." Spike apologized

"It's okay but being away from Buffy is no fun."

"So you miss her?"

"Yeah, are all of you doctors?"

"Yup Spike is an intentivist, House is an infectious disease specialist as well as me and I'm an Immunologist as well." Max summarized.

"Okay well we have to get back to the hospital, come on." Max said getting up and leaving as Spike went in to pay.

Review please.


	3. The Crew

Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews and to those I said my computer is broken I have another person's computer to use. Yes this is going to be a crossover with Buffy the vampire slayerish because Spike is human and dawn isn't the key (For anyone who doesn't watch Buffy it okay this has nothing to do with the show!!

As Dawn and Max pulled up to the hospital there was a young woman being pulled into the hospital on a gurney. She had blonde hair and looked about 5/2 or 5/3 Max noticed.

Then she heard someone calling her name it was Dawn.

"Max that's Buffy. You have to go find out what's wrong."

"Okay I will you go up to Greg's office. Don't tell him though you don't want him to know." Then Max rushed off toward ER.

Dawn was walking toward the elevator when she saw a Smoking blanket run in witch she assumed was Angel followed by Xander Willow Tara and Ayna

"Xander, Willow, Tara, Ayna, Angel!" Dawn yelled running over to them.

"What happened to Buffy? I just saw them rush her into the ER." Dawn asked worry evident in her voice.

"Okay first she was in a fight that's all, and second why are you here?" Xander answered and asked at the same time.

Before she could answer she saw Chase walkinbg by mumbling about how Max was rude and an ungrateful and that he could have fix the wound himself.

"My foster brothers and sister work here and …. Max what happened to her?" Dawn said.

ER

"Doctor Chase what happened to her?" Max asked

"She was in a fight and got stabbed with a stake if don't know how to fix this if she wont stop moving." Chase said flustered.

"Move out of the way and let me fix it. You probably have better things to do like make out with Cameron." Max said rudely and shoving him out of the way.

She patched up the wound pretty easily having done this many times before for people when she worked in sunny dale. Then she headed off to go find Dawn.

"Shes fine dawn just a little pacth up job was necessary."

"Well we saw Chase walk by and he was mumbling something about being able to do it himself."

"Yeah he was upset 'cause I made him leave. He was complaining about Buffy not sitting still and wanting to get up and go home instead .She was just a little stronger then him." Max laughed,

"Then how did you get her to sit still long enough?" Xander asked.

"I told her that if a patched her up it would heal better then if she did it herself and that she would be able to go home." Max answered. "Nice to see you again Xander, long time no see."

"Dr. Smith?" They all but Dawn said

"Yup. Being her doctor before helped a lot knowing that she dosnt like hospitals that much." Max answered.

Just then Buffy walked out to where they where, "Hey Max thanks for the patch up." Buffy said giving her a quick hug. "Spike?" Angel and Buffy said in unison.


	4. Harmony

Okay for those of you that don't watch Buffy. Vamps are in this fic as well as witches and demons and bad humans!!!!

Spike was walking toward them no expression on his face.

"What's wrong Spike?" No answer.

"Spike."

"William what's wrong?" she walked over but her questioned was answered when she saw house being rushed by on a gurney followed by Cameron, Chase, and Forman.

"Oh my god!"

"LISA WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!?" She half cried half yelled falling to the ground. Spike was there immediately to hold her while she cried.

When she finally stopped her tear stained face looked up at Spike "What happened to them?" she asked her voice full of rage.

"Um a vampire bit them all they be better soon." Spike said trying to calm her down.

"Who did this?" she said her voice cold and her face emotionless.

"Some vamp." Spike said not wanting to argue with her at this time.

"I take it he's a new one?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Spikes face was full of confusion.

"Just guessed." Buffy answered

"Oh." Was all Spike could say but then he saw blood on her shirt.

"Um your shirt." Max pointed out also noticing this.

Buffy looked down and pulled up her shirt to reveal her bandage.

"Its fine. Now lets go get that vamp." Buffy said walking to the elevator. Angel followed her and a few minutes later they were back down stairs.

"He's not up there let's go and see everyone then will find them." Buffy said heading off toward their room.

"Hey House, how are you?" Buffy asked walking in with a smile on her face.

"Hey buff what are you doing here?" a groggy House asked. She just pointed at the blood on her shirt.

"Ah me to." And he pointed at his neck.

"Cameron Chase and Forman are already up and walking."

"Oh so not fair I don't want be stuck in a bed with drugs pumping into my body." House said sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Yeah well do you remember what the vamp looked like bro?" Max asked finally.

"Um blonde 5/5. annoying."

"Harmony Kendal." Spike, Angel, Buffy, and Max said at the same time.

"Yeah she said she was and I quote 'looking for her blondie bear'" Spike cringed at the name that Harmony used to call him.


	5. The Maniac

Sorry for not updating sooner but my siblings have their homework and then my new story was updated.

Okay for those who don't watch Buffy here are the names for the characters I might use:

Spike: Johnny, Spike name he got as a vampire, Johnny the name blithe gave him, William his real name. And Blondie bear

Dawn: Niblet spike talking to her, Dawnie, Bit.

Buffy: Buff, Goldilocks, Slayer B

Willow: Will, Red.

Tara: Tara

Angel: Peaches, Captain hair gel, nancy boy, it

Xander: Alexander Whelp Xander Xand

Ayna: Ayanyanka, Ayn.

Riley: Captain forehead commando boy.

Okay so people don't get confused Spike was born in like 1800 something his name was William then he was called William the bloody you'll find out what that means later then he got turned human and nobody remembered him as a vampire they thought he was their doctor. Angel is an evil vampire with a soul and any weird / British names you here people called it was probably Spike or Max. Harmony remembers spike being a vampire though.

The parings in this fic are

Chase /Cameron for now

Riley /Buffy for now

Angel /Max latter.

On with the story!!!!

"Um blonde 5/5. Annoying."

"Harmony Kendal." Spike, Angel, Buffy, and Max said at the same time.

"Yeah she said she was and I quote 'looking for her Blondie bear'" Spike cringed at the name that Harmony used to call him.

"Okay well did you see where she went?" dawn asked

"She went out on the balcony and jumped down." House answered

"Did she have a ring on her finger?" Max asked.

"Yeah she did."

"The Gem of Amara." Buffy Spike and Max said at the same time.

"Okay let's go find harmony then." They headed off toward the entrance of the hospital,

"Dawnie and Angel you stay here with house please."

Then they left. They were close to the crypt that Buffy had found earlier when they heard Harmony's annoying voice.

"Okay Max, Johnny, Cameron and I will go in there. Willow Xander Tara Ayna Forman and Chase you stay here." Buffy ordered.

They slowly crept up to the door. Max went in first. The others going in and hiding behind stuff in the crypt.

"Okay so we haven't found Spike yet, why can't we just kill the Slayer without him?"

"Yeah it's not like he'll help he fights and kills are kind." The other vampires nodded their agreement.

"We need somebody that has killed a Slayer before."

At this point max popped up from where she was hiding.

"Well you could get Drubie or Darla and turn Angel evil again. Or me I've killed two Slayers all by myself I even turned one."

"Well if it isn't Max the Maniac."

"Well if isn't Harmony Kendal. I thought you worked for wolfram and heart?"

(Wolfram and heart is an evil law firm that Angel works at or is the boss I don't actually know.)

"No why would I work there?" Harmony said the in a mind-to-mind chat said, 'I'm undercover I'm supposed to find Spike. And I mean the vampire turned human that everyone thinks is a doctor.'

"Okay well I can help you find Spike and kill the slayer. I mean she's right there." Max said pointing to were Buffy had jumped up with Cameron next to her.

"Kill the Slayer." One of them hissed. Then the fight started, Buffy Cameron and Max were fighting like pros while Spike hid behind a pillar. Then it happened Max stepped backward falling and bringing Cameron and Buffy down with her. A vampire jumped on them another punched harmony and they picked up Buffy Cameron and Max who Spike could hear kicking and screaming and then suddenly stopped.

Slowly Spike came out from behind the pillar. He picked Harmony up flinging he rover his shoulder walking out passed the others to the hospital. The others followed him back to the hospital.

"Spike what happened to them?" Xander kept asking. Spike was just sitting in a chair a blank expression on his face.

Harmony started stirring in her seat.

"Angel I'm sorry there was nothing I could do they tripped and fell. A vamp punched me and then they carried them away!" Harmony sobbed.

"Harm its okay there was nothing you could do."

Then House and his remaining Ducklings walked in.

"Hey people, there was a sighting of men carrying three girls down into the sewers."

"Okay so we need to go find Cameron. The other two can take care of themselves." Angel said.

"Okay lets think up a plan." House said. They spent the next five hours coming up with a plan. It was finally dark when they were ready to go.

They walked over to where the people where spotted and sure enough there was a crypt right next to the sewer cap. They split up into two groups, House, Spike Angel, Willow and Dawn went through the front the rest through the sewers.


	6. The maniac version 2

**Okay this is the fight from Buffy Max and Cam's point of view so we can see what was happening.**

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Um blonde 5/5. Annoying."

"Harmony Kendal." Spike, Angel, Buffy, and Max said at the same time.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Yeah she said she was and I quote 'looking for her Blondie bear'" Spike cringed at the name that Harmony used to call him.

"Okay well did you see where she went?" dawn asked

"She went out on the balcony and jumped down." House answered

"Did she have a ring on her finger?" Max asked.

"Yeah she did."

"The Gem of Amara." Buffy Spike and Max said at the same time.

"Okay let's go find harmony then." They headed off toward the entrance of the hospital,

"Dawnie and Angel you stay here with house please."

Then they left. They were close to the crypt that Buffy had found earlier when they heard Harmony's annoying voice.

"Okay Max, Johnny, Cameron and I will go in there. Willow Xander Tara Ayna Forman and Chase you stay here." Buffy ordered.

They slowly crept up to the door. Max went in first. The others going in and hiding behind stuff in the crypt.

"Okay so we haven't found Spike yet, why can't we just kill the Slayer without him?"

"Yeah it's not like he'll help he fights and kills are kind." The other vampires nodded their agreement.

"We need somebody that has killed a Slayer before."

At this point max popped up from where she was hiding.

"Well you could get Drubie or Darla and turn Angel evil again. Or me I've killed two Slayers all by myself I even turned one."

"Well if it isn't Max the Maniac."

"Well if isn't Harmony Kendal. I thought you worked for wolfram and heart?"

(Wolfram and heart is an evil law firm that Angel works at or is the boss I don't actually know.)

"No why would I work there?" Harmony said the in a mind-to-mind chat said, 'I'm undercover I'm supposed to find Spike. And I mean the vampire turned human that everyone thinks is a doctor.'

"Okay well I can help you find Spike and kill the slayer. I mean she's right there." Max said pointing to where Buffy had jumped up with Cameron next to her.

"Kill the Slayer." One of them hissed.

The fight broke out Max, Buffy and Cameron where in head to head fights with their own vampire and the other vampires trying to distract them.

Buffy was fighting the Medium one who went right for her. The smaller ones that approached her were dust instantly. The medium one was dust after a few punches.

Max was against the smaller one and he was dust instantly. As well as the few that attacked her were as well..

Then there was Cameron who was against the biggest one. She was holding her own pretty well but she could use some help.

The others noticed this and dusted a few others quickly and went to help Cam Buffy was using all of her slayer strength and then she backed up as well as Cameron. Then Max vamped out and attacked full force she bit down on his arm causing him to flinch at the pain but nothing more. She let go and started punching again and then tripped over a stone falling and knocking the others on the ground. This distraction allowing the vamps to pick up the girls throw them over their shoulders and carry them off toward their lair.

"Hey you sonofabitch put the god damn hell down." Max yelled still kicking and screaming.

"Shut your trap ladies." The vamp holding her said.

"Lady! Lady! Do you know who you talking to I am a highly well respected vampires Maxine the Maniac. I will rip your bloody head off and kick your Arse from here to the sun!!!!" Max yelled now gaining here very thick very British accent.

"Oh I'm so sorry and happy that I have captured the elusive Maxine the Maniac. All the things I could do to repay you for torturing my mate to death." The vampire remarked.

"Oh poor baby." Max retorted.

"Why does her voice do that? The changing I mean." Cameron asked from her spot on a vamps shoulder.

"I don't know I've never heard her do that." Buffy answered from her spot on another vamp's arm.

They could still here max and the vampire fighting.

He finally had enough so he just threw her at the wall. As did the other two.

"Alright now you three keep quite."

"Its impossible for me to be quite. Why don't you make me?" Max said waggling her eyebrows trying to signal to Buffy and Cam.

"And me I like talking it quite fun isn't that right Cam? Come make us?" Buffy said catching on.

"Yeah come make us." Cameron said now catching on as well.

" Well we can." The vamps said taking the wrong meaning from what they said.

They approached them. As they did so the door to the front and the sewer entrances banged open.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Reviews and then we get house cam and the last chapter off this weird story!!!


	7. My Allison

Okay I don't know if anyone is even reading this anymore but here is the last chapter with a lot of Chase hating and Hameron!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

There were people everywhere. Doctors and Vampires were flying everywhere. Dawn took advantage of nobody paying attention to her and untied the girls. Buffy instantly got into the fight joining Spike. Max joined Angel and House Cameron went to help Chase.

When the fight was over Chase had been cowering in the corner not sure if he was scarred more by the vampires or the girls.

Cameron was dusting herself off and checking on everyone else when she fell down and hit her head. Chase and House immedatly went to help her.

"Get away from my Allison. You left hr out there to fend for herself!" Everyone else moved to form a circle around Cameron to keep Chase out. Even Harmony, who fell in love with anything male, helped form the circle.

"House I'm fine I just wanna go home." Cam whined. House helped he up and they walked back to the hospital hand in hand. Max walked next to Chase only to wait until Spike was walking nxt to him and shoved him toward Spike who shoved him forward into Buffy who shoved him at Angel who shoved him at Cam who shoved him on his ass.

**The end of my sad little weird story!!!!**


End file.
